What could have happened
by Nicole16
Summary: This is another way to look at BBHJH... sort of an episode rewrite, but with a few HUGE differences. LG. Read


A/N: Hey guys, just the basics-- I don't own anything... wish I did! This is a substitute ending for Bye Bye Hillridge Jr. High. It takes place the last day of school. Dialogue will not be the same as the real episode, but what happens mostly will. Well, with a few big adjustments. Enjoy, and review! And like I do with my other fics, if you're lazy and you read this and you liked it, copy/paste this into the review box: i read it-- good. if you didn't: i read it-- bad. Thanks! I really appreciate any comments you can make, or maybe some things I can improve on. I accept all kinds of reviews, and if you wanna talk to me personally, e-mail ) or IM (xgonnabfamous) me. Thanks, and review, and enjoy! xoxo nikki  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
I was at my locker on a Friday afternoon-- the last Friday afternoon of my middle school career. I was getting all of my personal stuff together and shoveling it into my backpack in the spare minutes I had before all the eighth graders were supposed to meet on the quad to finish up signing yearbooks and have our final class picture taken.  
  
Where was Gordo? He still had my yearbook, ever since I'd given it to him yesterday. I would be the first person to tell you that what you write in someone's yearbook is totally important, but he was taking you rock, don't ever change to a completely different level. What was I supposed to do if Ethan Craft wanted to sign my yearbook?  
  
"Hey, Lizzie," Gordo said, coming up behind me. He had his yearbook and mine tucked under his arm. "Are you ready to head to the quad? Principal Tweedy is already trying to round everybody up."  
  
"Um, yeah," I answered, trying to balance a make-up bag on my knee while closing my locker door. It slammed shut, and I was ready to go. "Let's go."  
  
On the way to the quad, we talked about high school. "What if I get lost? What if I don't have anybody to eat lunch with?" I was busy relaying all of my worries to Gordo. "What if I can't handle my classes? What if all my teachers--"  
  
"Lizzie," Gordo interrupted, putting his hand on my shoulder. "Calm down. If you get lost, you can ask someone to tell you where to go. If you don't have anybody to eat lunch with, you can write notes to me and Miranda while you eat. And if you can't handle your classes, I'll help you. Don't worry. I promise, this is not as hard as you think it is."  
  
I nodded. "I guess you're right," I agreed with a sigh. "I just wish I wasn't so freaked out about this."  
  
"Then don't be," Gordo told me. "I am always gonna be here for you, and so is Miranda. Even if your whole first day of high school is horrible, at the end of it all, we'll still be here. We'll still be your best friends. Everything can stay exactly the same."  
  
I smiled. "Thanks, Gordo," I said, giving him a huge hug. "You're the best friend a girl could have," I told him before I let him go.  
  
Gordo smiled back. "That's what they keep telling me."  
  
We stepped out onto the quad and found an empty picnic table to sit down at. Gordo opened up my yearbook to finish writing in it just as Ethan Craft walked up.  
  
"Lizzie, wanna sign my yearbook?" he asked, holding his yearbook out to me with a smile. His gorgeous eyes were sparkling in the sunlight...  
  
"Sure," I replied, taking his yearbook with one hand and reaching for mine with the other. "Gordo, are you done writing in my yearbook yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"That no sounded a lot like a yes to me," I said, trying to yank my yearbook out of Gordo's hands and grin at Ethan charmingly at the same time. Finally, I got him to give it up. I shoved my yearbook at Ethan before Gordo could snatch it back and began to write.  
  
"Dear Ethan," I wrote. What now?  
  
Gordo was reading over my shoulder. "How about you rock, don't ever change. Lizzie," he suggested.  
  
I nearly had a heart attack when I heard Gordo say that. "You rock, don't ever change? YOU ROCK, DON'T EVER CHANGE!?!" I cried. "Nobody ever began a marriage proposal with you rock, don't ever change."  
  
Gordo rolled his eyes.  
  
Ethan was done with my yearbook and needed his back already. Reluctantly, I decided to follow Gordo's advice and quickly scribbled my name at the bottom. Then I handed Ethan back his yearbook.  
  
I opened mine up to where Ethan had signed. I expected something huge, romantic, even insightful. What I got, however, was... you rock, don't ever change.  
  
But it never sounded so good.  
  
Some girl from the science club came walking up to where we were sitting. I was fully prepared to sign beaker girl's yearbook when she said, "Gordo, will you sign my yearbook?"  
  
I gasped. Gordo stood up from the table and dropped my yearbook down next to me. "Don't even think about reading that," he warned me as he walked away.  
  
Yeah, right. I grabbed my yearbook and opened it up to the page Gordo had been writing on as discreetly as possible.  
  
Dear Lizzie,  
  
You rock. Don't ever change. And only, I really mean it.  
  
We have known each other all our lives, and you're the most important person in the world to me. You know me better than anyone else does. You're always here for me no matter what. And you're always a best friend to me-- even when I don't deserve one. You are my everything, and lately, more than that.  
  
I love you, Lizzie McGuire. I always have, and I always will.  
  
Love,  
  
Gordo  
  
Woah. I had to go find Gordo. I had to find out what all this meant.  
  
I must have stood up a little too fast, because all of a sudden, I felt really dizzy. I chose to ignore it. "Gordo?" I called.  
  
"I'm right here, Lizzie," Gordo said from behind me. When he saw my face, he looked a little concerned. "Lizzie, are you feeling okay?"  
  
I nodded. "I think so..." I said as I blacked out. 


End file.
